My Angel in a red dress
by The Black Flame Phoenix
Summary: Inuyasha hears Kagome sing at a night club. rating for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The invitation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do own the other characters and the plot._

Yuka said, "Come on Kagome come to the club with us. You haven't gone anywhere lately because of all your illnesses and since you are doing so much better we want you to come to this new club that just opened up last month. We went there when it opened and it was pretty cool. So come on you're going to go and anyway Hojo will be there."

Kagome could only think _God why does everything we do have to involve them making me interact with Hojo. Alright I know a way to get out of everything if I invite Inuyasha to come with us then it won't matter because then at least I have someone to talk to at least. And if anything then at least Hojo will leave me alone._

Kagome said, "Alright I'll go where is this place?"

Eri said, "It's on the corners of Lilly and Nash. You can't miss it it's the Moon Light Night Club."

Kagome said, "Alright I'll meet you there then. I have to ask my mom if I can go so if I don't show up it means that she said no ok."

Yuka said, "Alright but she won't we know it."

Kagome said, "Alright well I'll see you three tonight. Bye.

Girls said, "By Kagome see you tonight."

_Sun Set Shrine_

Kagome sat on the couch and said, "Mom Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri want me to go to the Moon Light Night Club with them tonight. Don't ask me why but they do."

Kun-Loon said, "You can go if you really want to. It's not a school night so the only person you have to worry about is Inuyasha. Do you think he'll let you go?"

Kagome said, "Actually I was thinking of asking him to go with me. I really don't want to go to this night club by myself since I really don't know it and on top of that Hojo is going to be there and I am so tired of the girls setting me up with him."

Kun-Loon said, "I thought you liked Hojo."

Kagome said, "Yeah I did but I don't love him mom. He gets so annoying at times and it's really boring to talk to him. Because of all my absences and illnesses he's constantly trying to take care of me and what I really want him to do is to leave me alone at times. So I figure if Inuyasha goes with me then maybe he'll lay off for a while and on top of that maybe it'll give me a chance to be with Inuyasha without all the demons attacking us all the time."

Kun-Loon said, "You really love him don't you?"

Kagome said, "With all my heart but he doesn't love me at least not the same way I do him. So can I take Inuyasha with me?"

Kun-Loon said, "It's alright with me but it's him that's going to need convincing. He's out helping your grandfather in the storage shed. I can call him in here if you want."

Kagome said, "Would you."

Kun-loon said, "Yeah I will."

Inuyasha walked in and said, "You wanted to see me Mrs. Higurashi?"

Kun-Loon said, "Actually Kagome wanted to talk to you. So I will go help my father and you two talk."

With that Kun-Loon left and Inuyasha went into the living room where he smelled Kagome's scent the strongest. He sat on the couch near her and waited for her to say something.

Kagome said, "Well my friends asked me to go to a club with them tonight."

Inuyasha said, "Well you can't go."

Kagome said, "Thought you'd say that. I thought since we are alone and there are no demons here to attack us then we could go together since I really don't want to go by myself I was sort of think we could go together."

Inuyasha said, "You want me to go with you to this club. Why? What's the catch?"

Kagome said, "Well one that guy Hojo is going to be there and I know you don't like him. And two I want to spend time with you alone for once without being constantly attacked by demons and having an audience of a lecherous monk, a curious demon slayer and certain two tail and fox kit we all know. So come on what do you say will you go with me?"

Inuyasha said, "I don't know what will I have to do at this club?"

Kagome said, "I really don't know anything about it. They said it opened last month and since I was with you I really don't know. But come on please it'll be fun."

Inuyasha said, "Alright I'll go with you. I could use a break from your granddad and the others so yeah alright sounds like fun."

Kagome said, "Cool but you will have to go with my mom and get some new clothes because if you wear your kimono then you will definitely stand out. Now since I already have something I want to wear it will be just the two of you going alright. By the time you get back I will be almost ready."

Inuyasha said, "You girls take way too long to get ready for things."

Kagome said, "Actually I will be doing my homework first then getting ready since we are leaving tomorrow."

Inuyasha said, "Oh ok sorry."

Kagome said, "Nah don't be it should be fun lets just enjoy ourselves ok."

Inuyasha said, "Alright we will."

Inuyasha had left with her mother to get some new clothes and Kagome was up doing her homework then she decided to get ready when she had finished it all. Inuyasha came home and Kun-Loon said that he should take a shower so he did.

Within four hours Inuyasha sat on the couch waiting for Kagome. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He also had his hair pulled back into a very high pony tail but only enough to hide his ears and not to give away his secret. He waited for Kagome while her mother went to see if she was ready.

Kun-Loon said, "She'll be down in a minute. She's just finishing her makeup."

Inuyasha said, "I don't know why she puts that stuff on she's just fine with out it."

Kun-Loon said, "Inuyasha can you come with me I need to talk to you."

Inuyasha followed her into a room he didn't know but from the scent it was her father's room. She sat on the bed and bade him to have a seat next to her. He sat on the bed next to her and waited for her to talk.

Kun-Loon said, "Do you like my daughter?"

Inuyasha said, "Well I…"

Kun-Loon said, "I am only asking because Kagome's told me how she feels about you and I only want her to be happy. So I am asking you do you have feelings for my daughter."

Inuyasha said, "Yes I do I just don't know the depth of my feelings for her. I know I care for her but I don't know if I love her. That's only because I don't know what love is. I'm a half demon the only thing I have ever been given is hate so it's hard for me to understand what that means."

Kun-Loon said, "Well what is it you fell when you're around her?"

Inuyasha said, "I know that when I'm around her I feel safe. I know that I don't want anything to happen to her and when she's crying my heart feels like its breaking and I don't like it. I also know that if anything were to happen to her I'd be really sad."

Kun-Loon said, "Well Inuyasha I hate to say this but that is what love is."

Inuyasha said, "Well I wouldn't have known what it is I felt if you hadn't told me."

Kun-Loon said, "Well Inuyasha if you really do feel that way with her then you should tell her because to be honest it would be better if she knew. Inuyasha she asked you out with her because she is in love with you and has been from the first day she met you. She may not admit it but a mother knows these things. Now I don't mind you two being together to be honest Inuyasha I already think of you as family and have since she brought you home that first time. Well what I am saying is you need to express your feelings before you loose her completely."

Inuyasha said, "How would I loose her? I keep her safe from everything that could possibly hurt her."

Kun-Loon said, "You keep her safe from everything but the one that is obvious. Kagome is not as happy as she makes everything out to be. A mother knows when her child is hurting even when she isn't showing it. And Kagome is hurting not physically but mentally and emotionally she is. She loves you but thinks her feelings aren't returned which as we have figured out isn't true. But she doesn't know it."

Inuyasha said, "So you mean I'm protecting her from everything that can do harm to her except herself."

Kun-Loon said, "That is exactly what I mean. She may not do it right away but I am afraid my daughter may try to harm herself. Whether she does it here or she does it with you I'm not sure but I know she will eventually do it. Believe it or not I've seen it but where she is I do not know."

Inuyasha said, "You're a seerer."

Kun-Loon said, "Yes but a very weak on at that. My mother was stronger as was my husband. But I have seen it none the less."

Inuyasha said, "Do not worry about Kagome alright. I'll take care of her and if it's because of me that she does it then I'll make sure she doesn't do it. Promise."

Kun-Loon said, "Thank you Inuyasha. Now Kagome should be ready so why don't we go out there and wait for her."

Inuyasha said, "Alright."

Kun-Loon said, "Wait I wanted to give you this before she comes down so she doesn't know I gave it to you."

With that Kun-Loon gave him a wallet with some cash in it and a credit card. He took it and saw how much was in it and went to give it back when she refused.

Kun-Loon said, "My father said you earned every bit of that money. Let's call it payment for services rendered."

Inuyasha said, "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi really."

Kun-Loon said, "Your welcome now lets go see how my daughter looks."

Inuyasha said, "Alright."

They walked out of her father's room and back to the living room and hadn't been there long when Kagome came in. Inuyasha literally fell off the arm of the couch and onto the floor backward at the sight of her. She looked at him trying to figure out if it was from fright or from shock. She was actually afraid that his antics were from fright and not shock and that would just break her heart.

Inuyasha said, "Damn Kagome."

Kun-Loon said, "Inuyasha don't swear. But you look wonderful Kagome."

Kagome said, "Thank you mom."

Inuyasha said, "Actually she doesn't look wonderful."

Kagome looked at him with a little anger and a lot of hurt. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her and around her to look at her better and stood in front of her smiling.

He said, "She looks beautiful."

Kagome's grandfather said, "Now that is the best thing I have ever heard. He's right Kagome you do look beautiful."

Kagome blushed and said softly, "Thanks Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "So should we go now."

Kagome said, "Yeah alright. Mom will you give us a ride?"

Inuyasha said, "Actually we don't need a ride we already have one."

Kagome said, "Really."

Inuyasha said, "Yep he's already waiting outside."

Kagome said, "Alright lets go then."


	2. Chapter 2 The night club

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do own the other characters and the plot._

_On the way to the Moon Light Night Club_

Kagome said, "I can't believe you got a limo to bring us here."

Inuyasha said, "Well to be honest it was your mom's idea to have a limo bring us. She said you'd like it."

Kagome said, "Either way it was so cool."

Inuyasha said, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Kagome said, "Ok we have one thing to do before going in there."

Inuyasha said, "What's that?"

Kagome said, "Well one lets take these off and leave them in the car ok."

Kagome reached up and took the prayer beads off his neck and placed them on the seat near her.

Inuyasha said, "What's the second thing?"

Kagome said, "Well see my friends don't know you're coming with me and I like it that way so no matter what they say just ignore them. And if they ask you're my boyfriend so they won't try to hook me up with Hojo."

Inuyasha said, "What does boyfriend mean exactly?"

Kagome said, "It means you'd be courting me."

Inuyasha said, "Oh ok that I get."

Kagome said, "You don't mind telling them that."

Inuyasha said, "Why would I mind?"

Kagome said, "I know you don't like me in any way but you love Kikyo instead so I just thought…"

Inuyasha stopped her train of thought by simply kissing her. She was shocked and surprised but soon relaxed and returned the kiss. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

Kagome said, "Did you do that to make me shut up?"

Inuyasha said, "No but it was a plus. Kagome I don't know why you didn't notice it before but I love you alright not Kikyo I am indebted to Kikyo but it is you I always return to in the end. And if you had bothered to notice that recently Kikyo has been trying very hard to get me to come talk to her but I haven't gone in almost two months so I really don't mind pretending to court you."

Kagome said, "Your really don't mind then?"

Inuyasha said, "No I don't mind and in fact Kagome if you'd let me I would much rather court you for real then just pretend it."

Kagome was completely speechless so she just nodded her head yes. He smiled and pulled her into another kiss and that's how they were till they got to the club. They stepped out of the car and headed inside.

_Inside the Moon Light Night Club_

She spotted her friends at a table near the middle of the club so she went over to them with Inuyasha right behind her. Once there her friends were amazed to see her and they were even more amazed to see she brought a date with her.

Yuka whispered, "Kagome we thought you were going to be with Hojo tonight. Who's he?"

Inuyasha remembered what Kagome had said about her friends probably not wanting him there.

Kagome said, "This is Inuyasha he's my boyfriend and I've told you all before I have absolutely no intention of ever going out with Hojo. So please quit trying to set me up with him."

Eri said, "Kagome how come you want to be with him and not Hojo since they are so totally different. I mean look at him he's weird."

Kagome said, "Well I would rather be with Inuyasha than someone who is only concerned with what ever illness I have that day. And anyway I have more fun with Inuyasha than I ever did with Hojo when we went out. So lay off damn I am so tired of listening to you three telling me to go out with him I am tired of it because I don't want to be with him."

Ayumi said, "Come on guys can't we just get along. Let's have fun instead of fighting. We never get to spend time together anymore because Kagome's always out sick so come on please."

Kagome said, "Its fine with me Ayumi it's the two hags over here you have to convince."

Yuka said, "Hags since when are we hags. You're the one who looks like hell all the time."

Kagome said, "Yeah but at least I have a life of my own unlike you."

Yuka said, "I have a life."

Kagome said, "Yeah right you can't even get a guy to look at you and I've had what four one of them I'm currently dating so fuck you bitch."

Inuyasha said, "Kagome please don't ok. You needn't get mad at your friends ok. I am used to the looks and the words you should know that by now. Don't worry about I'm not. Let's just have fun ok. We never get to be alone and go out anywhere so come on please."

Kagome said, "Ok fine I will."

Inuyasha said, "Thank you sweetheart."

Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha neither of them noticed that Hojo had seen this and was not happy with it. The rest of the evening went by fairly well until the owner got up on the stage and asked for silence.

Owner said, "Hello everyone. I am Hiroshi Ichimaru. I am the owner of this night club and I would like to announce that this is our amuture night. Now I have a list of contestence here that are going to perform tonight. Now as most of you know the performances tonight are going to be judged by our three judges. At the end of the show we will announce our winner. Third prize is a 25 yen gift certificate to wacdonalds. Second Prize is a 50 yen gift certificate. Now our grand prize is a dinner for two at La Shea and 10,000 Yen scholarship."

Kagome damn near fainted at the last one. So did the others all but Inuyasha who really had no idea what any of it was. He nudged Kagome so she could tell him.

Kagome leaned over to him and he said, "What is all that?"

Kagome said, "Well gift certificates allow you to get anything you want without paying for it same with the dinner for two. The scholarship is used when paying for collage which is after highschool."

Inuyasha said, "So you want it?"

Kagome said, "10,000 yen is a lot of money Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "So get it. It can't be that hard to win."

Kagome said, "Yeah I know but see I don't know what we are supposed to do so maybe."

Owner said, "Alright now all our contestants will have to sing any song from our list of songs. The one who gets the highest score will move on to the next round. The higher your score the better you will do. The highest score out of the last five contestants will get the grand prize. Now our contestants are…"

Everyone heard the names being called but what she found weird was the fact that theses four names were called.

Owner said, "Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, Hojo, and Kagome."

Inuyasha laughed slightly and said, "Well looks like your friends put your name it huh?"

Yuka said, "Well we thought you'd love it Kagome since the grand prize is a huge scholarship and that dinner for two."

Kagome said, "And you didn't tell me because you knew I'd never come no matter how much the prize was for."

Eri said, "Yeah we knew you'd never come even if you do have a wonderful singing voice Kagome. Girl you're a shoe in to win. There isn't anyone who can sing better than you can."

Kagome said, "Yeah yeah whatever guys you three know I don't sing anymore so sorry no way."

Yuka said, "Well you kind of have to now you can't back out once your name was called by Mr. Ichimaru. Sorry you have to sing now."

Kagome said, "No I won't do it sorry."

With that Kagome got up and started for the door with Inuyasha following behind her. He stopped her at the door and saw the look on her face. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

Inuyasha said, "Come on Kagome they were only trying to help."

Kagome said, "I don't care Inuyasha I'm not singing I can't."

Inuyasha said, "Come on Kagome it can't be that bad can it?"

Kagome said, "Inuyasha I haven't sang since my dad died."

Inuyasha said, "So if you sing then you'll remember him more."

Kagome said, "Inuyasha its not that easy."

Inuyasha said, "Yes it is. Kagome you don't think I miss my mom as much as you miss your dad."

Kagome said, "I know Inuyasha but still it not that I don't want to I just can't."

Inuyasha said, "Kagome your not the only one ok. My mom used to say the same thing about my voice as your friends did yours."

Kagome said, "Wait you sing."

Inuyasha said, "Used to but only to my mom. She loved my singing she said it reminded her of my dad. Which was alright with me cause it made my mom happy but when she died I quit."

Kagome said, "So we are the same. Neither of us are willing to do it anymore."

Inuyasha said, "I'll make a deal with you ok. You go up there and sing and I'll sing one song with you ok."

Kagome said, "So you'll come up there and make a fool of yourself just to make me happy."

Inuyasha said, "Why not should be fun?"

Kagome said, "You are weird you know it."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but you love me anyway."

Kagome said, "Yeah I do love you with all my heart."

Inuyasha said, "So will you go sing now?"

Kagome said, "Yeah I will but only if you sing with me."

Inuyasha said, "Like I said just one though ok."

Kagome said, "Ok I know exactly which one to sing too. Although it is backward for us."

Inuyasha said, "Why is that?"

Kagome said, "Well its my friends that don't want us together not yours but in the song its your friends not mine."

Inuyasha said, "Sounds interesting. Come on lets go back to the table."

Kagome said, "Alright but I'm only doing this because you asked me to and are willing to make a fool of yourself as well."

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the table and the girls were glad to see them coming back. Once they sat down at the table the three girls looked at them.

Yuka said, "So are you going to sing now Kagome?"

Kagome said, "Yeah I guess."

Eri said, "What did you say to get her to agree to sing?"

Inuyasha said, "I agreed to sing with her for one song."

Yuka said, "Awww that's so cute."

Kagome said, "Yeah well I figured if he's willing to make a fool out of himself for me then I might as well do it."

Ayumi said, "And you two said they shouldn't be together."

Yuka and Eri said, "Ayumi."

Kagome said, "Don't worry about it he already knows."


	3. Chapter 3 rewrite of contest and results

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do own the other characters and the plot._

Yuka said, "Sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about it I'm used to it with people."

Eri said, "Yeah but it's not fair to just allow it to happen. We shouldn't have said something like that."

Inuyasha said, "Nah don't worry about it. It's fine."

Kagome said, "See now if he was Hojo and you'd said that then he'd be pissed."

Inuyasha said, "I guess then it's a good thing I'm not him huh."

Kagome giggled and said, "Yeah stop that it tickles."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Why should I?"

Kagome said, "Either you quit or you can sit on the floor because I'll knock your chair out from under you."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah alright."

The other three laughed their heads off. Then the owner announced that it was Yuka's turn. She sang _Taylor swifts song Our song._ Then came Eri who sang _Avril Lavigne's song Nobody's home. _Then came Ayumi who sang _Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend._ Then came Hojo who sang _N sync's celebrity song._ Then it was Kagome's turn she walked up there and asked the owner Mr. Ichimaru if it was alright if her boyfriend sang the first one with her. It took two people anyway so he agreed to sing it with her already.

He said he had to talk to the judges but he didn't see anything wrong with it. Inuyasha was standing near her when the owner came back.

He said, "Well the judges have found nothing wrong with you two singing but only for this one though the rest is all yours alright."

Kagome said, "That's fine with me. Thanks."

Kagome took his hand and they headed for the stage and Inuyasha was trying to figure out what was going on. Then the music started and Kagome started to sing. Kagome and Inuyasha sang _Natasha Bedingfield's Love like this with Sean Kingston._

_[Kagome:]__  
Oh…  
Never find a love like this  
Oh…  
Never find a love like this_

We go back so far,  
swinging in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
ooh I really liked you,  
must have been your attitude.

_[Chorus:]__  
That's why you keep on running  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep coming back to you.  
You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this_

Well this life tried to keep us apart  
you keep calling me back to your heart  
Let me hear you say  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this.

All the guys tried to take me,  
you're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
I'm willing to sacrifice.

_[Chorus]___

'cause this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
aren't you glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this.

_[Inuyasha:]__  
May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
that still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
for you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
not to make you my wife,  
man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rolling,  
me and you, we strolling,  
they don't wanna come around._

_[Kagome:]__  
Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this._

When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this,

Oh… Never find a love like this…  
When this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart,  
Let me hear you say,  
Oh… Never find a love like this.  
Oh… Never find a love like this

When the song ended everyone clapped their hands and cheered and they went back to their table where her friends were very glad they did it because they missed hearing Kagome's voice.

Yuka said, "You both sounded so cool up there. Your voices blended together so much it was so cool."

Kagome said, "Yeah he does sing very well. He should do it more often."

Inuyasha said, "Could say the same thing about you angel."

Everyone laughed and the owner called for silence.

Hiroshi said, "Well the standings are thus…(_a bunch of kids they didn't know_). Then Yuka with 500 points, Eri with 500 points, Ayumi with 500 points, Hojo with 300 points, and Kagome and her guy got 2,000 points."

Inuyasha said, "Damn."

Kagome said, "That's the most points so far. Cool."

Yuka said, "Well you're definitely going to move on to the next round."

Hiroshi said, "Well the ones moving onto the next round are _(Kids they didn't know)_ and Kagome Higurashi."

Yuka said, "Oh well at least we placed somewhat. You should be able to win this contest hands down Kagome you sing way better than they do."

Kagome said, "I'm just sorry you guys lost."

Yuka said, "Oh well we did better than Hojo. And we all three tied with each other."

Kagome said, "Yeah at least there was that."

Owner said, "Alright the second round will be starting in half an hour so I suggest our singers pick their songs while they are waiting."

Eri said, "Aren't you going to pick your song Kagome?"

Kagome said, "Nope I already did it for the whole contest while Inuyasha and I were waiting for the judges ruling on if he could sing with me."

Eri said, "Well that's convenient."

Owner said, "Well the second round will begin shortly our first contestant is…"

_(People Kagome and her friends didn't know)_

Owner said, "Next is Kagome. She will be singing _Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield._"

Kagome began singing when the music started.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find_

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

At the end of the song there was a lot of cheering and clapping involved. She went back to her table and her friends cheered the loudest and Kagome felt thoroughly embarrassed.

Owner said, "Alright the ones moving onto the next round are…_other people_… Kagome."

Yuka said, "Told you that you'd make it to the last round."

Kagome said, "Yeah I know I figured I would."

Owner said, "Now would Kagome come up here to sing her finale song before the judging."

Kagome went up there and the owner said, "She will be singing _Even in death by Evanescence."_

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

_[CHORUS:]__  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

_[Chorus]___

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

_[Chorus]___

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.

When the song ended Kagome went back to her table and her friends were clapping along with everyone else.

Yuka said, "Morbid much Kagome."

Kagome said, "No I just like the song damn give a break."

Inuyasha said, "Well I liked it."

Kagome blushed and said, "Thank you Inuyasha."

Owner said, "Well we have our results here. Third place is _Some kid they didn't know._ Second place is _Also another kid they didn't know._ The Grand prize winner is by unanimous decision is Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome nearly fell out of her chair when the owner announced her name as the grand prize winner. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her for support so she didn't fall down. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri were so happy they were nearly screaming. Which was hurting Inuyasha's ears but he was ignoring it.

He said, "Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome said, "I think so but please did I hear him right?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah you did. You won the whole thing you were the best singer by far all the judges thought so. So you happy you won the scholarship?"

Kagome said, "Yeah I just can't believe I won."

Owner said, "Well as is customary in our club the winner gets to sing one last song to all of you before collecting their prize. So Kagome come up here and sing another one for us."

Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "You want me to sing with you again?"

Kagome smiled and said softly, "Would you?"

Inuyasha whispered, "Yeah if you want me too."

Kagome grabbed his hand and went up to the stage with him. The owner saw them and smiled. She picked the song and knew she was going to be very embarrassed later but it would be worth it because it'd be fun to see how embarrassed she could get Inuyasha and to piss off Hojo and make her friends think twice about setting her up with someone else.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and whispered, "Ok so this song it's mostly you singing not me."

Inuyasha whispered, "Why?"

She said, "Because it's a guy singing that's why. Oh and by the way this is going to totally embarrass both of us extremely."

He said, "Ok I guess I can do that."

Owner said, "You two ready."

She said, "Yeah we are."

The owner announced them and told them the song's name. _Hot in Herre by Nelly_

Hot in.....  
So hot in herre.....  
So hot in.....ah....oh

[Inuyasha]  
I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show patience  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them G's  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
'cause I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use

[Hook x2]  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes

(Kagome) I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off

[Inuyasha]  
Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint f**kin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game 'cause baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"

[Hook x2]

(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah

[Inuyasha]  
Stop placin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms

[Hook x4]

(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah

Once they were done singing everyone cheered. Her friends couldn't believe she sang that song with him. When they got off the stage Inuyasha was watching Kagome very intently he was trying to figure out why she had picked that song out of all of them.

Yuka said, "I can't believe you two just sang that."

Eri said, "I can't either. Kagome you hate it when that song gets played so why pick it?"

Kagome said, "Thought I'd be fun."

Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "Yeah it was fun alright. Just do me a favor and don't move anytime soon."

Kagome stifled a laugh and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

He whispered, "It's your fault dancing like that with me. What do you expect I'm a guy and a hanyou bound to be a few problems with that kind of dancing."

Kagome said, "Yeah guess your right. Sorry didn't mean to do that."

Eri said, "Didn't mean to do what Kagome?"

Kagome said, "Never mind so you guys ready to go or are you three going to stay longer."

Yuka said, "Nah we're going to stay longer."

Kagome said, "Ok well we're going to go home see you three later."

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and they left the night club. Kagome had an envelope in her hand that held everything she'd won that night. She was so happy that she'd won all that herself. Her mom was going to be so happy for her.

_*Inside the Limo on the way to the shrine*_

_(a/n: Lemon up ahead you've been warned.)_

Inuyasha said, "Well did you at least have fun?"

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and said, "Yeah I did. I always do when I'm with you."

Inuyasha kissed her head and said, "I'm glad. Cause to be truthful I had a lot of fun too."

Kagome said, "I'm glad you had fun but I did say we would remember."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah you did say that."

Kagome said in a low voice, "Do you still have a problem?"

Inuyasha said, "Not as bad as before why?"

Kagome said, "Well we are alone."

Inuyasha said, "Kagome Ann Higurashi are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Maybe. Why interested?" said Kagome as she straddled his waist.

Inuyasha said, "We can't your mom would kill us."

"Who says she's going to be told." said Kagome as she started kissing his neck.

"Kagome you got to stop." said Inuyasha as he pushed her back to sitting.

Kagome said while pouting, "Why don't you want me?"

Inuyasha said, "That's not it ok. Cause I do trust me. Its just we can't do this ok."

Kagome said, "If you want me then you can have me. I'm offering Inuyasha. Why not take it?"

Inuyasha said, "Not right now ok."

Kagome said, "Why not?"

Inuyasha said, "Cause your fertile right now and I don't want to get you pregnant."

Kagome said, "Oh well that's a good thing then but who said anything about having sex."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "You didn't mean what I think you did right?"

Kagome whispered into his ear and said, "Yep that's exactly what I meant my sweet little puppy dog."

Inuyasha groaned when Kagome ran her hand along his length through his pants. Kagome moved off his lap and while she was kissing him she undid his pants. The driver couldn't see them cause the divider shield was up. Once his pants were undone she slid her hand into them and ran her hand along his manhood. He moaned into the kiss and slid down into the seat more to give her better access.

"Do you like what I am doing Inuyasha?" said Kagome after she broke the kiss and she hadn't stopped rubbing her hand against him.

Inuyasha moaned, "Yes."

Kagome took him out of his pants and underwear and slid her hand along his bare flesh, He moaned again and pulled her to him to kiss her. She complied and smiled against his lips. She stroked him faster and his moans got louder and closer together. She she stopped just before he climaxed. She broke the kiss and looked at him smiling.

Inuyasha said, "God Kagome don't tease me."

Kagome said, "I'm not. I'm just getting started. But you have to keep it down alright."

Inuyasha said, "Why we can just muffle my moans like we have been?"

Kagome said, "With what I am about to do we can't ok. So you have to do it yourself ok."

Inuyasha said, "Fine just please finish."

Kagome knelt down and laughed then said, "Fine cry baby. Your no fun you know that."

Inuyasha said, "Kagome I will show you fun when their isn't a risk of you getting pregnant. Just finish what you are doing please it actually hurts."

Kagome said, "Alright but you owe me."

Kagome took him into her mouth and sucked him. She swirled her tongue around his length and slid it over the slit on the tip. He moaned a throaty moan through a closed mouth. As Kagome bobbed her head and sucked him harder he threw his head back and had to stop himself from bucking into her mouth. She took him completely into her mouth and he buried his hand in her hair. She giggled against him and he moaned again then came into her mouth. He held her head there and she swallowed all of it. When he was done his hand fell limp at his side. And Kagome moved and then licked him clean of his seed then put him back into his underwear and pants. She zipped his pants back up and buttoned them as well.

Kagome kissed him and she slipped her tongue into his mouth and shared what little she had saved with him. He loved tasting himself on her as well as the thought of her doing that to him.

Kagome said, "So did you like it?"

Inuyasha brushed her hair behind her ear and said, "Yeah I did. I can't believe you did that."

Kagome said, "Well don't get used to it ok. I only did that this time because I got you all horny and I couldn't just leave you like that."


End file.
